lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO The Maze Runner: The Video Game
LEGO The Maze Runner is a video game based on the movie series. The hub will start as just The Glade and The Maze, and only runners will be able to go into The Maze (until the last level of The Maze Runner, of course). But after you've beaten The Maze Runner levels, the hub expands into the WCKD facility and The Scorch, and eventually Denver and The main WCKD compound. *PLEASE NOTE*: This page is under construction. Character From The Maze Runner Part 1 * Thomas * Newt * Minho * Tersea * Frypan * Gally * Alby * Chuck * Winston * Jeff * Zart * Clint * Jack * Ben * Billy * Tim * Adam * Aidan * David * Dan * Stan * Lee * Henry * Jackson * Carl * Doug * Jim * Brandon * Scott * Eric * Jason * Mike * Rob * Ava Paige * WCKD Scientist * WCKD Solider * WCKD Solider Armored * WCKD Solider Sheild * Pig * Goat * Griever * George * Masked Man Character from The Maze Runner Part 2 * Janson * Aris * Rachel * Brenda * Jorge * Security Guard * Dr Crawford * Vince * Mary * Harriet * Sonya * Marcus * Ponytail * Thomas’s mom * Barkley * Doctor * Crank Charscters from The Maze Runner Part 3 * Lawrence * Engineer * Pilot * WCKD Lieutenant * Demo Man The Maze Runner The Box Summary: Thomas wakes up in some kind of ascending elevator without his memory, and when it opens, he is greeted by a group of teenage boys in a glade surrounded by walls. Characters: Thomas, Gally Location: The Box, The Glade Objective: Thomas is coughing inside the box, and shakes the walls, until the top of the elevator opens, and after Gally pulls him out, he runs, freaked out. He is put in a small cage/prison until he calms down. Welcome to The Glade, Greenie Summary: Alby shows Thomas The Glade, and Gally stops him from going into The Maze. Characters: Thomas, Alby, Gally, Chuck Location: The Glade, a tree fort, near The Glade walls Objective: Alby shows Thomas around, he meats Chuck, and tries to go into The Maze, but you stop him as Gally. Sparring Summary: The Gladers have a celebration that night for Thomas' arrival, and he and Gally Spar. Characters: Thomas, Newt, Gally Location: The Gladers' campfire and sparring circle Objective: As Newt, give Thomas something to drink and tell him about the Grievers. Thomas tries to knock Gally in a sparring match. Ben Summary: Thomas is working in a garden type place with Newt, and when he goes into the woods to get fertilizer, he gets attacked by a Glader named Ben, who is insane from a griever sting; Ben gets banished. Characters: Thomas, Newt, Alby Location: The Glade's woods Objective: Fight Ben as Thomas, and knock Ben out as Newt and Alby, who use poles to banish Ben into The Maze. A Night in The Maze Summary: Thomas goes into The Maze to help Minho and Alby, who has been stung by a Griever, and they are trapped in The Maze overnight, with the Grievers. Characters: Thomas, Minho Location: various parts of The Maze Objective: Run from a Griever as Thomas, and get it to follow you into a closing section of The walls of The Maze. You must narrowly escape, while the Griever gets smashed. Cutscene: A girl comes up in The Box, and The Gladers are confused. The Dead Griever Summary: When Thomas, Minho, and Alby enter The Glade the next day, Gally is mad at Thomas for breaking the rules and going into The Maze as a non-runner, but Minho makes Thomas a Runner. They go to investigate the Griever he killed. Characters: Minho, Thomas, Winston, Zart, Frypan Location: The Map Room, The Maze Objective: Plan out your rout in The Maze by moving the sections in the model of The Maze. Then go into The Maze and take apart the dead Griever and find a strange device inside of it marked WCKD. Running the Maze Summary: Thomas finds out that the girl is names Teresa, and he and Minho run The Maze. The strange device they found inside the Griever worked as a tracking device and guides them to a knew part of The Maze. Then The Maze starts closing and they must escape. Characters: Thomas, Minho Location: Section 7 of The Maze, Griever hole Objective: Follow the noise the device is making to the Griever hole, then run through The Maze before it closes. Griever Attack Summary: At night, the doors to The Maze open, letting Grievers in. The Gladers hide, and defend themselves, but Alby, Zart, and a few others are killed during the massacre. Characters: Thomas, Teresa, Minho, Newt, Chuck, Alby, Winston, Zart, Billy Location: The Glade (a shelter, a corn field, and the homestead) Objective: Run to a shelter and fight off several Grievers with machetes, spears, knives, and torches. Survive in a corn field for 1 minute with Grievers. Cut off Griever tails/claws as they come through the homestead. Escaping The Maze Summary: Thomas stabs himself with a Griever injection so he could remember some of his past. After he recovers, Gally hates Thomas because he vaguely remembers Thomas as a threat, and tries to sacrifice him and Teresa to the Grievers. They fight to escape, and most of them (except Gally) go with Thomas to escape The Maze. They have to fight Grievers, but they enter a code and escape through the hole. Characters: Thomas, Teresa, Minho, Newt, Chuck, Frypan, Winston, Clint, Jack, Jason, Billy, Tim Location: Section 7 of The Maze, Griever hole, WCKD facility Objective: Fight off Grievers, get through the fighting with the device which opens the Griever hole. Enter a code, and 2 walls smash the Griever. Travel through a newly opened tunnel which leads to an exit into the WCKD facility. Cutscene: A screen appears with a woman on it who introduces herself as Ava Paige. She explains that They were immune to a brain-eating virus called The Flare that had appeared shortly after sun-flares had scorched the earth. She says that they were trying to use the teens to find a cure for The Flare. It shows Ava Paige presumably commit suicide. The Gladers were about to leave the facility, but Gally had been stung by a Griever and had found a gun on the ground. Newt kills him with a spear, but he fires killing Chuck. Soldiers come and drag them out and into a helicopter. Then it shows that Ava paige had faked her death, and was having a meeting with WCKD. She says that The Maze Trials were a success, and the Gladers will be moving on to "Phase B". Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials The Sanctuary Summary: Thomas has a brief vision about his childhood, and is awaken in the helicopter by Minho. They have arrived in their new home. But WCKD has a surprise in store for them... Characters: Thomas, Teresa, Minho, Newt, Frypan, Winston, Jack, Tim Location: WCKD compound Objective: Get into the facility while guards shoot off incoming cranks. Follow Janson through the facility to their "new home". Its WCKD Summary: That night, Aris, someone rescued from another maze, shows takes Thomas a passage way through the air vents. They see other kids on beds being wheeled into a room. The next day, Thomas gets into a brief scuffle and pickpockets the guard's ID badge. That night, using the ID card, Thomas and Aris sneak into a room full of test subjects hung up to machines and discover that Janson works for WCKD. Characters: Thomas, Aris Location: Air vents, the cafeteria, the testing room Objective: Sneak through the air vents, get the ID badge, sneak into the testing room and find out that Janson works for WCKD. Get back to the dorm room to warn the Gladers. Escape Summary: Thomas and his friends are being used by WCKD again and must escape. They get Teresa and bust out. Characters: Thomas, Aris, Minho, Newt, Teresa, Frypan, Winston, Jack Location: The WCKD compound, dunes in the Scorch Objective: Crawl the vents and into the hallway. Attack the guards, get their weapons, rescue Teresa, and get through the door before is shuts and escape into the Scorch. The Mall Chase Summary: After the Gladers escape the WCKD compound, they take shelter in a broken-down deserted mall only to discover a horde of bloodthirsty cranks! Characters: Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Winston, Frypan, Aris, Jack Location: The Mall Objective: Get out of a room full of cranks, run through the mall without getting killed by a crank. Hold off the cranks with a gun long enough for the other Gladers to bust open a door. Pull winston out of the grip of the cranks, and find a place to hide until the cranks are gone. The Lightning Storm Summary: As the Gladers cross the Scorch, a massive lightning storm rolls in. Powerful lightning bolts strike and they must make it to shelter. Characters: Thomas, Teresa, Minho, Newt, Frypan, Aris Location: The Scorch Objective: Avoid lightning bolts as you cross the Scorch. After Minho gets struck, drag him to the building. Criminal Refuge Summary: In the building, they encounter chained up cranks and discover that they are in a criminal refuge led by Brenda and Jorge. But the refuge is attacked by WCKD and they must escape. Characters: Thomas, Minho, Newt, Teresa, Frypan, Aris, Brenda, Jorge Location: The Criminal Refuge Objective: Follow Brenda to Jorge. When the criminals hang you up by your feet, swing over and pull the lever that lets you down. Get passed the criminals as WCKD intrudes. As Jorge, play the record that triggers explosions when it's over. Thomas and Brenda get separated from the others and have to fend off WCKD soldiers with a gun and by letting the cranks loose onto them, and escape. The others escape with a zip line. The Sewers Summary: Thomas and Brenda are separated from the others and are taking a passage way through the sewers when deformed cranks, that seem to have been growing onto the walls, attack. Characters: Thomas, Brenda Location: The sewers, a leaning building in the Scorch Objective: Open a trapdoor into the sewers, find your way to through a maze of tunnels. When the sewer cranks awake, run out the tunnel, climb up a steep leaning building, and break the window so that the crank falls out. Heading for the mountains Summary: Thomas and Brenda cross a city in the scorch. They are forced into a party and drugged. They wake up to find that Jorge rescued them from Marcus, the owner of the building, who wanted to turn them in to WCKD. Jorge uses his truck to get to the Right Arm's camp in the mountains. Characters: Thomas, Jorge, Teresa, Brenda, Minho, Newt, Aris, Frypan Location: CrankLand, the mountains Objective: Travel through CrankLand without getting seen by WCKD soldiers, use Marcus' truck to get to the mountains, meet up with the rest of Group B. Showdown Summary: They arrive at the Right Arm's camp safely, having met up with Group B. Teresa tells Thomas that she wants to help the infected by finding a cure, and tells him that she called up WCKD. WCKD bergs and choppers arrive and bomb the camp briefly. Jorge runs into a chopper with the truck and the group prepares to fight WCKD. Characters: Thomas, Minho, Newt, Brenda, Jorge, Vince, Harriet, Sonya, Mary Cooper Location: the mountains/the Right Arm's camp, the Safe Haven Objective: Fight WCKD soldiers. As Jorge, drive the truck into a WCKD chopper, and as Thomas blow up WCKD soldiers with a wireless detonator/bomb. Shoot WCKD soldiers with machine guns, rifles, and handguns. Kill 20 soldiers and destroy 2 choppers/helicopters. Cutscene Ava Paige leaves in the berg with Minho captured. Thomas convinces the others to help him invade WCKD and save Minho. = = Category:LEGO video games